Nikki Evans
|font = century gothic |color1 = #e69007 |fontcolor1 = white |name = Nicole July "Nikki" Evans |image = Nikki33.jpg |color2 = #e69007 |fontcolor2 = white |bodyfontcolor = #e69007 |gender = Female |age = Fifteen |birthday = October 15, 2000 |education = Barfield High School |occupation = Student |address = 45/D Portland Street, Barfield |relationships = Single |housemates = Mom |appearance = *Hair color: Brown *Eye color: Brown *Height: 5'4" Nikki has fair skin, brown hair and brown eyes. She's fairly tall, but seems to still be of average height. Nikki has a really girly style, often wearing bright colors. Most of the time, she is seen wearing flowy skirts and dresses, usually with any kind of vest, mostly denim. She sometimes wears long sleeves, but will wear anything that suits her. |personality = A lot of Nikki's personality is taken after her mother. Nikki is smart and clever and can sometimes be sarcastic, but it's only when her friends and cousins are being goofy. She's really sweet and bubbly and can appear older than her age because of her maturity. She's very responsible and is very punctual. |history = As a little child, her parents would often fight about her mother's mistakes, even the little ones, since her father had a severe case of OCD, which completely changed him. They would argue in the living room while Nikki was behind closed doors. Nikki would always hear echoes of her parents' yells and they were almost loud enough to be heard outside their apartment. Her father left them in 2006 after the day of her parents' anniversary. Growing up without a father was quite hard for Nikki, since she used to look up to him when she was younger, but that was only because she didn't see her father like that. Because she lived with her mother and was very close to her, she was molded into an optimistic and happy person who always thought on the bright side. In school, she would be the one who was there for others and would cheer them up when they were feeling down. She was not really aware of how kind she was back then until people started actually commenting about it. It made her feel proud of herself. In early 2011, her father came back to apologize for his actions and to reconcile with his family once again. This changed her and she went through an unexplainable phase of being pessimistic and sarcastic. Her parents noticed her change, so her mother decided to talk to her about it. She finally admitted that she didn't trust her father anymore because she knew he would do the same thing all over again, and she was right. A week after being reconciled with her father, he started physically abusing her mother. Nikki knew her father was already going too far. He was then sent to rehab to fix his problem. Her mother was hospitalized for 2 weeks with some many minor injuries and very slight major ones, like a very sprained ankle after falling to the floor and twisting it after being pushed. Despite all the troubles Nikki and her mother went through, they never really gave up. |family = *Stefani Gray- Stefani is Nikki's mother. Nikki was the one who was there for her after both incidents of her father's crazy acts. They are very close and sometimes inseparable. |friends = *Charlie Hayden- Charlie and Nikki have been friends since the first day of school. They consider each other as best friends, however, Charlie thinks of her as more than a best friend. Unfortunately, Nikki does not really feel the same way. Because of an unexpected turn of events, Nikki and Charlie don't talk as often as they used to. They have become friends again, though, and talk a lot more. |trivia = *She loves meeting new people. *She's a little hopeless-romantic. *She is an only child. *She's claustrophobic. *A weakness of hers is that sometimes she just lets things slide no matter how major the problem is. *She has asthma. |note = |fc = Rowan Blanchard |user = Katbecrazy}} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Barfield residents Category:Katbecrazy's characters Category:Teenagers